


Blood for Love

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sam Gets A Chance To Tell Off Some People Who Deserve It, Witches, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Right after Thanksgiving, Dean finds the perfect early Christmas gift for his boyfriend.





	Blood for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> Written for Rare Ship Creation Challenge  
> Pairing: Dean/Benny  
> Prompt: Cornucopia/witches  
> Partner: @impxla
> 
> Gifted because they helped me develop the basic idea into this. <3

The downside to being a hunter was that you got called in on the weirdest shit, and you didn’t get holidays off. Dean had long since been broken of the idea of Thanksgiving as a huge family dinner with everyone gathered round the table holding hands and giving thanks for the gigantic feast in front of them. The last few years, he’d also at least been broken of the bucket of KFC in front of the football games, thanks to having a real kitchen, but they kept getting called out on a case right after the holiday.

In this case, it was a family whose centerpiece had started bleeding right as the family was setting out the meal. The family dog crashed into fourteen-year-old Brooke Lynn, causing her to cut her hand as she dropped the carving knife. She went to the kitchen to clean herself up and get a new knife, and when she came back, there was blood throughout the wax fruit coming out of the cornucopia.

As soon as they got there, Sam identified the cornucopia as being spelled. Dean shuddered. “I ask you. Why would anyone want to spell a cornucopia to bleed when bled on? Witches, man. Fucking _gross_.”

Sam shot him a bitchface. “So, what, we just… destroy it? Salt and burn?”

“Ye…” Something occurred to Dean and he grinned. “No. Don’t do that. I wanna keep it.”

“Keep…” Sam’s eyes bugged out and he stared between Dean and the cornucopia. “You want to keep the bleeding cornucopia.”

“Yeah, I do. Get Cas to check it for curses and stuff, but if it’s clean, I think it’d be a good idea to have an easy blood source around the Bunker. Don’t you?”

“There are so many tests we’d need to do before I’d trust that blood for transfusions…”

Dean just rolled his eyes. “It ain’t for us, Sam.”

It took Sam a minute, but then his eyes got wide. “Oh! Yes. Good idea. I see! Yes. I’ll see if I can find the witch who did this, you get that to the Bunker?”

 

While Dean was driving, Sam was hunting. The cornucopia had belonged to a Meredith Lynch, known to her friends and family to be a witch. She’d been shot to death only a week before. As Sam investigated, the trail led to his old friends Tim and Reggie. It took a while to get them to talk, and when they did, Sam was seething almost immediately. “She was a witch. She used blood magic. We took her out before she could hurt anyone else.”

“I didn’t hear about any suspicious deaths in the area when I was researching the cornucopia. Who was she hurting? Where was she getting the blood?”

Tim shrugged. “That’s how blood magic works, moron. No need to look too hard into it. You don’t get blood magic without blood, and you don’t get blood without hurting people.”

“And before you get all sentimental and start defending your fellow freak, the magic she was doing, there was no way she was providing all the blood herself. There wouldn’t be enough,” Reggie added.

“Unless, say, you had a cornucopia that took a very small amount of blood and produced a couple liters of the stuff? Like the one Dean and I came to town investigating, that belonged to Meredith?”

“Whatever you say. Don’t guess anyone knows blood power better than you,” Tim said. “Come on, Reggie. We don’t need to sit here and let Satan’s pet give us this crap over a witch.”

 

Sam called Dean to fill him in. Dean wasn’t surprised. “I got Cas to take a look at the spells, just in case, and it’s safe to use for transfusions if we can find a good way to collect the blood. Way it works is it amplifies the blood that falls on it. So if you’re injured, we can get a drop or two of your blood, put it on the cornucopia, and bam, we’ve got enough of your blood to replace your entire supply.”

“Nice.”

“Tim and Reggie give you too much shit?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. Just let Cas know I might need a pep talk when I get back.”

“I’ll do that. See you soon.”

Dean hung up and took the cornucopia down to the dungeon. “Heya Benny.”

Benny sat up quickly. “Dean! When did you get back?”

“Couple hours ago, didn’t want to wake you up until sundown. You hungry?”

Benny shook his head. “Pretty much always, but it ain’t so bad I’m dangerous to anyone right now. I’m doing good with the animal blood and bagged blood for emergencies.”

“What if I had a better solution? Fresh, hot human blood?”

“We’ve been through this. Not worth the risk, brother. What if I can’t stop?”

“Who says you need to?” Dean set the cornucopia in a large steel bowl. He drew his pocketknife and pricked a finger, letting one drop of blood fall onto the cornucopia. The bowl started filling slowly and Benny’s fangs came out. He took the bowl and drank deeply.

“Nice. Trusting you not to have given me dead man’s blood.”

“Nope, it’s mine. If I’m not here and Sam starts it, it’s his. I dunno if it would work for you or Cas, but if you want to try, no reason not to experiment.”

“Not gonna try Cas. Angel blood messes with my head, and Jimmy’s blood would be dead man’s blood because his soul’s in Heaven. Bit scared to try my own anyway, since I’m a dead man myself.”

“Awesome. Glad this works. Drink up and go rinse your mouth so I can kiss you without it being all weird.”


End file.
